


Opia

by Dissapointed_weirdo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, POV Erik Lehnsherr, Poor Charles Xavier, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, erik and his poor life choices come to haunt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissapointed_weirdo/pseuds/Dissapointed_weirdo
Summary: Charles Xavier was known to many people as many things: intelligent, sophisticated, attractive.But to Erik he was nothing more than a posh twat. Stupidly gorgeous, but a twat.So what happens when he, the school delinquent, finds Charles bloodied and bruised in the PE changing rooms?Some pining. Of course.Fuck his life.Yeah.. I don't know either.I was bored, and I need something to fucking do😂😂
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Opia

Charles fucking Xavier was a problem.

Maybe problem was too kind of a word, he was the bane of Erik's existence.

With his stupid hair, his stupid porcelain skin, those stupidly large blue eyes, and those stupid red lips that he definitely, 100% did not think about kissing, wondering how his lips would feel against his own. Not even once.

Their mutual dislike for each other was well known across the entire school, and had become something of a legend between the students. Various rumors about them spread like wild fire, and to Erik's amusement they always managed to make Charles furious. Cherry-red lips pulling up in scowls, blue eyes narrowing. But he managed to look even _more_ attractive, if possible, and whenever he glared daggers at him Erik didn't know whether to glare back or hide the massive bulge that tried to escape from his pants.

"Erik! Erik!"

Raven was standing on the other side of the hall, frantically waving her arms to and fro. She wore jeans and a large t-shirt, laces of her shoes were undone and dark bags were under her eyes. But her blonde hair was snatched up in a ponytail, not a stray strand in sight. 

"Did you do the English homework for Mactaggert? I completely forgot."

"No."

"Please Erik, _please._ " Her yellow-tinted eyes pleaded, and she stuck her lips out with a pout. Raven was absolutely nothing like her brother Charles, she was laidback, rebellious and defiant. Erik was just about the most intimidating person ever, people would always cower away from him in fear. But not Raven. She took one look at him and immediately decided to strike up a conversation, and Erik always admired her straight-fowardness. It was why she and him had gotten along so well, and probably why he always helped with her fucking homework.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We have her first period, we had a week to do the assignment. A _week._ " He grabbed the paper from his bag and shoved it in her hand.

Raven gave him a blinding grin, and opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Come on then", he said as Raven finished scribbling his notes on her piece of paper.

And the two of them walked to class.

***

For the first time in years, Charles was late.

Erik stared at him in suspicion, and noticed the stiffness in which the other boy walked, his face tight and jaw clenched. As if in pain.

He shook his head. It wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't stop the worried glances through out the duration of the lesson. He watched as Charles dropped his pencil and bent over, screwing his eyes shut and heaving out a breath, before picking it up and resuming his work. Something was wrong, he'd never seen Charles like this before.

English finished rather quickly, and Erik raced downstairs to his PE class, hoping to get it ever with as fast as possible. He wasn't surprised when he saw his teacher there greeting him, but it didn't make him any less uneasy. Sebastian Shaw was without a doubt the creepiest person he had ever met, a tall, skinny man with beady eyes and a cruel smile.

"Mr. Lensherr, you're early", he drawled.

Erik forced a smile. "Just wanted to be first, sir."

Shaw's mouth quirked up, and gestured towards the changing room. It wasn't long before it quickly filled up with other students and Erik relaxed his shoulders, relieved to have the attention taken off of him. Soon they all went out to the football field, and to Erik's surprise the hour was over before he'd even realised.

"I'll put the equipment away", he volunteered.

Once he finished sorting out the sports cabinet and was satisfied, he made his way to the now empty changing room. As he took of his sweaty shirt, pained noises filled the otherwise silent air, and he froze mid-change. Slowly, he put down the clean shirt and walked towards the closed cubicles.

"Ah, shit." A voice hissed.

He stopped.

He knew that voice, that light british accent. It berated him, and insulted him, for 2 years.

Charles.

Just then the door burst open, and standing there was a shirtless Xavier, tissue pressing against his rib. He seemed to be completely unaware that Erik was in front of him, continuing to stare at his body. It's left side was covered with small scars and mottled bruises, the tissue barely covering the large bloody gash along the lines of his ribcage. Then Charles looked up, and his impossibly blue eyes widened in shock. But he recovered quickly, and a bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"Not so pretty now, am I?" He shoved Erik as he walked past.

He stood frozen in place. Charles didn't look worried, not even fazed. That meant this wasn't the first time he got cuts as big as this one, if the scars had anything to say about it. And Erik couldn't leave him, not like this.

In 3 strides he was at the shorter boy's side.

Charles seemed surprised at his actions as well, backing away from his looming figure. But Erik grabbed his wrist, keeping his grip firm.

"Let go of me", Charles growled.

"Who did that to you?"

"None of your business." The shorter boy sneered, quickly putting on his shirt and walking towards the door. Erik stepped in front of him, blocking the door with a defiant glare.

_"Who did that to you?"_

Charles' shoulders sagged, all the resistance seemed to seep away from him, and it struck Erik at just how vulnerable the other looked.

"I-Erik, please let me go. _Please_ Erik."

Sapphire eyes gazed at him with weariness, and Erik ached at the begging tone. He dropped his head and removed his grip on Charles wrist, the last thing he heard was the closing of the door.

But blood still pooled on the floor.

***

The next day went by as usual: English, PE, Math.

But not a second went by without thinking of Charles.

It became alarmingly apparent that he cared for him, his normally lustful thoughts now protective; the thought of someone abusing Charles, hurting him, made his blood boil. Groaning at his newly-found revelation, he smacked his head against his locker. He knew he felt _something_ for the blue-eyed boy, but this was just....too much.

"You know, I would hate to see that locker dented. I just installed them Lensherr."

"If you want to keep that adamantium skeleton, I'd suggest you fuck off Howlett."

Erik scowled in disgust when he saw the older man. He looked like every Canadian stereotype, grey tank top under a flannel button-up. His hair was coiffed, and in between his fingers was another one of those dreadfully large cigars. Erik didn't care if Logan was the school counselor, he was a lumberjack; nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Saw you staring at that Xavier kid."

Erik's scowl deepened. "And?"

Logan smirked. "Damn, you've got it bad."

Erik felt his cheeks flush, and quickly shoved his books in his locker.

"Go to hell."

"Not before you bub." As Logan walked down the hall he turned around, raising a calloused middle finger. Erik couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. For all of his irritating qualities, Howlett knew how to raise his spirits. He finally lifted his head off the locker, surprised when he read the clock.

Time really does fly when you're thinking about red-lipped assholes.

***

The walk home was uneventful, Erik mindlessly kicked small rocks. He was just about to turn a corner when a familiar looking boy staggered down the street, a hand clasping his side.

Erik shook his head. _Just keep walking. It's none of your business._

"No! Please, don't hit me!"

Erik turned his gaze towards the screams. Charles was standing there, arms raised in an attempt to protect himself. A much larger boy -Azazel, maybe- lifted a hand and struck Charles hard across the face. Azazel jeered, hands clutching his stomache in laughter.

Erik, shockingly enough, did not find it funny at all.

The street they were in was decorated with small pipes and other metal pieces. He brought his hands up, willing the metal towards the large boy, before harshly striking him on the back of his head.

Erik panted heavily; the rush of anger quickly leaving his system. It took him a while to realise startling blue eyes were staring at him, shining with an emotion he couldn't name.

"Oh, sorry." He bent down to help Charles up.

The smaller boy scowled.

"I don't need you to coddle me Lensherr, I was fine on my own."

Erik laughed in disbelief. "Fine, were you? Running away from someone who would only do you harm is 'fine'? Bleeding out in the middle of the street is 'fine'?" He took a deep breath to continue ranting but stopped when he saw Charles wincing in pain. Only a few moments ago Erik was ready to throttle his rude ass, but seeing Charles hurt quickly made those thoughts disperse.

The smaller boy ducked his head down in guilt. "I didn't mean-"

"I know", Erik interrupted softly. "C'mon, we'll go to mine and get you cleaned up."

***

"So.." Charles hesitated. "You're a mutant."

Both of them were in Erik's bedroom, with Charles shirtless and having his wounds tended to.

He chuckled. "Are you really bringing this up now?"

Erik began slowly massaging the smaller boy's back, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the other lean into his touch.

"Do you really think that I'd be able to watch you control metal, and not ask any questions?" He could almost hear the smile in Charles voice.

"No, I suppose not." Erik said in amusement.

A comfortable silence fell on them, and for the first time in forever he felt peaceful. Years spent in gangs, fights and endless feuds took a toll on him; it was all he'd ever known. But he could still hear the blood calling him, the shouts egging him on.

**Magneto.**

"Erik? Erik?"

"Hmm?" The sound of Charles' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I said I'm not a human, either."

He stopped rubbing circles on the small of Charles' back. People were quick to hate mutants, hunt them down even. He vaguely remembers the students at school overtly insult Erik and his kind, right in front of Charles as well. To just stand that kind of treatment for _years_ made him tighten his fists.

_Calm your mind._

He jolted. What the fuck?

_You're not alone Erik._

His eyes widened. The feeling of someone entering his mind made him shiver, raw and exposed. 

"You're a telepath, aren't you?"

The smaller boy nodded his head and turned to meet his eyes, bright sapphire meeting cold grey. They sat there for what seemed like ages. Erik felt his gaze drop down to cherry-red lips, and he saw Charles doing the same. They were so close, bodies so achingly close Erik could feel the others' breath on him.

He couldn't fucking take it anymore. 2 years worth of pent-up frustration, arousal and sexual fantasies clouded his mind. Those vivid memories of him dreaming of what Charles tasted like, being able to mouth every inch of skin. Erik surged forward, closing the distance between him.

Before the doubt could creep in, plush lips kissed him back. Erik lifted a hand to cup Charles' jaw. No matter how many times he envisioned kissing Charles, no matter how many nights were filled with the dreams of licking those impossibly red lips, he couldn't have prepared for the wave of want that consumed him. Suddenly there were hands at Erik's chest, tugging at his collar.

Charles broke the kiss. "Off. Right now." He panted.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Erik gently pushed the other back and peeled of his shirt.

Mindful of the cuts and bruises, he laid Charles on the bed and crawled on top of him. Pressing his lips on the smaller boys' jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his collarbone.

"Oh, _fuck_ Erik."

He smirked smugly, before flicking his tongue across firm nipples. Erik brought his lips lower and lower, stopping at the waist of his jeans. He lifted his eyes and silently asked for permission. The way Charles vigorously nodded would've been comical if it weren't for the fact that Erik was hornier than he'd ever been in his life.

"Get on with it then." Charles said impatiently.

His smirk grew, and every action -from the unzipping of his trousers to the tugging of his pants- was done agonizingly slow, until finally Charles was stark naked on his bed.

He was naked on _Erik's_ bed.

Oh god.

Charles cock, just like every other inch of him, was very pretty. Smooth and slender, coming up to a pink tip. His mouth was so tantalizingly close to it he worried it was all a dream.

"Will you just-oh, sweet jesus."

Erik practically engulfed the entire shaft, hungrily filling his mouth. He felt a hand thread his hair and tug tightly. Bobbing his head up and down in rapid pace, it didn't take long for him to notice Charles tense, his body preparing for the high of an orgasm. He came with a shout (thank fucking god his mother was out) and Erik tried to greedily swallow every drop of cum he possibly could.

He collapsed next to Charles. "That was.."

"Adequate", the smaller boy grinned.

Erik raised his eyebrows in shock. The nerve of him. "You were screaming, Charles."

"You're so dramatic."

"Really? My neighbours would say otherwise."

Charles laughed, red lips split into a beautiful grin. Then both boys looked down at themselves, grimacing when they noticed the now cum-stained bed sheets. Erik grabbed two cloths and gave one to other.

Charles smirked. "I'm going to have a shower, you have fun cleaning."

"Oh no you don't!" Erik chased after him, but gave a mock pout when Charles beat him to the bathroom.

The smaller boy cooed, tenderly cupping his face.

"Well, I'm willing to compromise."

Then he pulled Erik by the hand and dragged him in. He quickly stripped out of his trousers and both boys hopped in, doing anything but having a shower.

Charles Xavier was a problem alright: an annoying, infuriatingly stunning problem.

Erik wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed this, I love love LOVE cherik, so i needed to write some.  
> Just a quick little story during one of my writing sessions:))br />  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
